Talk:Vampire Bride/@comment-17258482-20150625031306/@comment-76.114.209.100-20150625065110
There are 136 hours between now and the end of the event (as of 2 am EST Thursday morning). That's 2720 natural charisma regen, and 136 natural stamina. Drop rate for everything below map 7 has a serum drop ratio closer to 1:1 than 2:1, map 7 I think has 1 guaranteed and 2x3 at 50% each, if I'm recalling this correctly. That would put the average at 4 serum, 1:1 ratio. (BTW, in case you don't want to read all this; TLDR you need to be able to get that darned Vampire on Map 7 to have any reasonable chance) With your natural stamina (136) you'd be able to do 34 runs. If you get average serum amounts, 4 per run, you'd add 136 serum, about. You'd also have 1360 charisma left, which leaves you enough for 34 more runs. With 12 stamina per crystal, you'd add 204 stamina, for 51 runs. That means you need to find the charisma to do 17 runs from somewhere. That might be able to come from leveling. At rank 67 you'd have 228 Charisma, or a little more than 4.5 runs at 40 charisma per run. Leveling up another few times will get you close to 5 runs per level up. Basically if you level up 4 times and refill you charisma completely, you can get enough charisma to do the runs. THE BAD NEWS is that these maps are HORRIBLY XP INEFFICIENT. Seriously, Map 6 is 7.5 xp per charisma, which is TERRRRRRRRIBLE. Compare that with Dragon Hunting, the best XP map in the game, which has 13.4 xp per charisma. If Map 6 was a story map it would be the 4th worst map in terms of XP efficiency. It's worse than Defend the Shrine a darn tutorial level which has an artificially low XP efficiency amount. And ALL THE MAPS are like this. It may be possible to time things perfectly such that you manage to level up 4 times, but it's going to be REALLY tight if all you're doing is running Map 6, and it really will require nearly perfect timing. Any wasted charisma or stamina will lower your total. THE WORSE NEWS is that with a 1:1 ratio on average, those 85 runs are only adding 340 serums, putting you around 550 serums, well short of 700. However, before we declare "all is lost," let's check the other maps. Here's the problem we run into though, Map 5 is more efficient than Map 4 in terms of serum per stamina, but it also costs a whopping SIXTY charisma (who thought that was even remotely a good idea). Mixed with the XP problem, I just do not see any possible way to level up enough times to keep up with your crystal stamina refills, without spending some SC refilling your charisma. Map 4 is a little better at 40 stamina, it has the same issues as above with Map 6 (exact same actually, same charisma, same XP, so if you can space it out to work on Map 6, it'll work on Map 4). Since Maps 4 and 5 are both 3 stamina, you can do 113 runs when combining your natural stamina regen with your 17 SCs. If you overcome the charisma issue (probably by buying then using more SCs on charisma, unfortunately) Map 5 is technically better at 3.89 serums per run, giving you 439 serums. This gets you close to 700 (656) with your current 217, but not quite. If you can't overcome the charisma issue and do Map 4, you're getting 3.35 per run, which gives 378 serums, which would leave you just short of 600 serums. So, running maps 4, 5, and 6, and ignoring charisma issues, and investing all 17 SCs into stamina, you'd end up somewhere near 550 serums for Map 6, 656 serums for Map 5, and 600 serums for Map 4 (and remember this is after including your current stash). So, uh, yeah, not good. If you could somehow manage to kill the Vampire, your odds would improve quite a bit. 2.12 serums per stamina, with 136 natural stamina and 204 from SCs means 340 stamina, so 720 serums (almost 940 combined with your current stash)! You'd have a charisma shortfall of about 700 charisma, but that's similar to maps 4 and 6. If you can somehow manage 4 level ups while only running event maps, you should be able to make enough runs, BUT also, you only need 500 serums to get to 700, so you don't need to do all 68 runs. You might be okay with only, say 2 level ups, to get enough charisma to do enough runs to get to 700 SC. That being said you MUST be able to consistently kill all the serum carriers on Map 7 for this to work (watch VP Games' videos, that's the model I follow, NOTE top tank must be really tough since he's tanking the Vampire and Werewolf, bottom tank has some wiggle room; my top is lvl 50CC35 Garrett, my bottom is lvl 35 Leanne, for reference). If you can't, you should probably bail once hitting 250, and getting plat karma, since you're already most of the way there. The good news there, though, is that Karma isn't going to be that good anyway, and the Plat version is really just sorta bad. The Plat Karma can't heal, so she's basically a big bundle of stats that dies over the course of a few enemies attacking her. She's pretty much a single-target assassin, drop her kill one big thing, withdraw her. Black Karma, with her ability, is a little better, but she's still very specialized in terms of role. Since she also can't heal, she's basically like Plat Karma in that she's a big bundle of stats that dies very quickly over several enemies, but her invincibility ability extends that for between 9-13 seconds. That's good, for example she probably would be very useful on Immortal Beast, tanking the 3 liches, but outside of very specialized use she's kinda bleh. So if you can't manage Map 7, just get to 250 for Plat Karma for your collection/harem, and then just go do other things in the game.